You belong with me
by cori07
Summary: A new girl joins Ichigo's school. He finds himself drawn to her for some reason. New enemies arise trying to destory the soul society. This story takes place after the Fullbringer arc, but before the Vandenreich arc. Not M at first will be in later chapters, and also multiple pairings and some Mpreg


_**This is a new story, that's been flowing around in my head lately. Now, don't worry I'm still doing Tired of Being the Uke. Just one of my dogs destroyed the papers that had the next chapter on it. So I have to rewrite it and I can't remember everything I wrote. Well, hope you like this story too.**_

'Wow, my first day of school. Mom, I wish you could see this place. Japan is everything I dreamed it would be and more' thought Nikki walking away from the school window toward her first class of the day.

"Class, before we start. I would like to announce that we have a new student" said the teacher standing up from her desk and walking to the front of her desk. Ichigo just looked out the window to the court yard. He heard the door open to the classroom. He looked up and made eye contact with a pretty pair of brown eyes. The young girl stood in the front of the class, she was 5'6" with a thick body shaped like an hourglass and C cup breasts. She has long black curly hair that went down to the mid of her back. She has light brown skin and pouty lips that shined from her lip gloss. Ichigo just shared at her as she walked right up next to him and sat down in the desk next to him.

"Hi" smiled the girl at him

"Huh?" he said blinking a few times

"Oh! Sorry Ohayogozaimasu" said Nikki correcting herself

"Oh, thats okay" blushed the orange haired male. Nikki just smiled back and turned to face the front of the classroom. The young man turned and faced the front of the classroom where their teacher was going over English lessons from yesterday's lesson. Ichigo spent the whole period stealing quick glances at the girl sitting next to him.

Before he knew it the bell sounded for them to switch classes. Nikki was staring down at a piece of paper with a map of the school on it.

"Um, excuse me" nikki turned to face the sweet vioce speaking to her. One of the girls from class, the girl had orange hair and was about a inch shorter than her.

"Are you looking for your class?" she asked

"Yes, I'm looking for the Gym" smiled the raven haired girl looking a bit confused.

"I'm going that way myself you can follow me and my friends " she chirped pointing to her friends standing behind her. "I'm Inoue Orihime," She turned slightly and pointed to her friends from right to left.

"This is Yasutora Sado" she pointed. Chad quickly bowed his head towards Nikki.

"This is Uryu Ishida" she pointed to next. Ishida adjusted his glasses and gave a quick bow of his head.

"And this is Kurosaki Ichigo" she pointed to last. Ichigo just scowled and looked annoyed at the raven haired girl.

Nikki looked at all of them and got down on her knees on the floor and also placed her forehead on the floor as well.

"Thank you kind lords for taking time from the busy schedules to help this poor soul to find it's way" she spoke from the floor.

Everyone in the hallway just shared at her and some people started to whisper to each other. Ichigo just walked up to her, and gently pushed her with his foot. She looked up at him, he bends down so that he was eye level with her.

"People don't talk like that" smirked Ichigo placing his hand in the pit of her elbow and lifting the dark skinned girl to her feet; she just blushed at him.

"Let's get to class before we're late" said the orange haired male while still holding Nikki's elbow. She just walked behind him, still blushing she looked around and saw the other students whispering to one another.

"The girls' locker room is the other way" giggled Orihime grabbing Nikki's other arm

"Oh, yea. By the way what's your name again?" he laughed feeling stupid for not remembering the girl's name or asking.

"Robinson Nikki" she bowed "But you can call me Nikki" she called out walking the other way with the other female.

~Girls' Locker Room~

Nikki was standing in the mirror fixing her hair into a bun, when three girls came up behind her. One of the girls who was standing to her left side was short with tanned skin, blonde hair and very bright makeup. The girl in the middle had short light brown hair with just as equally as much bright makeup as her friend to her left. She was slightly taller than both her friends. The last girl looked like a lesbian from the prison shows from American TV, just not fat and didn't have tattoos all over her arms. She had short black hair with blue highlights in it, she also looked very pissed.

"So, new girl what's up between you and Kurosaki?" scowled the girl in the middle of the group.

"I don't know what you mean?" Nikki looked confused

The other two came up beside her on both sides and grabbed her arms, and the leader of the girls came up; and got in Nikki's face.

"You know damn well, what I mean!" frowned the bully

"Ida-san, stop it!" shouted Orihime running up to the group and pushing her way in between Nikki and the other girls.

"Inoue, I'd advise you to get the hell out of the way. Before I have to mess up your face." smirked Ida cracking her knuckles.

"No" she scowled

"You better take Ida advice. Your guard dog,Tatsuki, isn't here to save you" chuckled the short tanned girl

"There is no reason for you to be picking on Nikki-chan"

"Move" said the girl with the short raven hair grabbing the orange haired female and pulling her out of the way. The leader of the girls grabbed Nikki's arm, she took a defensive position and prepared for the girl to make her strike. When a whistle blew.

"Girls out of the locker room, now! You all have 5 seconds!" yelled the female gym of the girls started to file out of the locker room.

"Ida, Masuki, Utani. You three stay here. Inoue and Robinson, outside" ordered the teacher. Orihime took Nikki's hand lead her outside.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Nikki started to say.

"It's okay. Those girls are bullies, they pick on anybody" smiled the orange haired female

"What took you girls, so long?" questioned Ichigo walking up to them with Chad and Ishida.

"You know how we girls get in the locker room" laughed Orihime.

Ichigo looked at Nikki to get the truth, but she just smiled sweetly and walked passed him to get on the field. He watch her walk pass, he saw some bruising on her arm.

"So, Orihime what really happened" scowled the orange haired male. Orihime just laughed some more and ran over to Nikki on the field.

~End of Day~

Nikki walked down the street, watching the sunset. Before going home. She stopped off at a park close to her home. She sat on a swing in the dark taking in all the scents of the night. The wind started to pick up and out the corner of her eye she saw a little girl running covered in blood.

"Little girl" she shouted racing out to the girl. The girl kept on running and tripped over her own feet. Nikki made it over to the child.

"Are you okay?" she asked looking at the chain in the middle of her chest. The little girl didn't answer, she just stared at the figure forming behind the dark skinned girl.

"I'm going to get.." she didn't finish her sentence when a huge roar rang through the sky. She turned around to see were the noise came from. When a sharp pain hit her in the stomach, she tried to breath but started to cough up blood. She looked up to see what had hit her. She saw a huge creature with a white pig's face and red eyes, she turned to the little girl and shouted.

"RAN!"

The little girl snapped out of her trans and got up and ran away. The pig creature threw the raven haired teen off his claws into the brushes. She hit the ground hard, as fast as she could; she got to her feet holding her stomach; trying to keep from bleeding out. The pig creature used his claws to cut down trees looking for the child.

Nikki got the biggest rock she could lift and threw it through the air and hit the pig creature in the back of the head.

"Hey, you ugly pig looking bastard!" screamed the raven haired female trying to get the attention away from the young girl in the brushes near his feet.

"I'm not done with you, yet!" she shouted again. The creature turned back and looked at the young lady picking up another rock to throw at him. He roared and ran at her, he lifted his fist over his head and brought it back down to strike her with it. She quickly dodged the blow, the pig monster tried to hit her again. When a giant Garganta opened up and giant white faced lizard monsters came out of it. They attacked and killed the pig creature and started to eat it. Nikki slowly back away from the herd of creatures. When another Garganta opened up and another lizard creature came though it.

The monster looked at her and went to attack. She wasn't able to dodge the attack. She was barely able to stand from the blood loss. The creatures claws racked cross her right arm and chest, the blow sent her flying 300ft into a brick wall at the entrance of the park. Nikki's body slide down the wall. She tried to get up but she fell her body losing consciousness. Just before passing out she saw a person jump down in front of her.

"Your going to be okay"

She looked up and saw Ichigo "Kurosaki..." she murmured

"Don't worry I got these guys" scowled Ichigo "Orihime heal her"

Nikki went unconscious seeing a golden shield come around her.

~Urahara's Shop~

"Wow, a human taking on a herd of hollows. That's impressive" said Urahara behind his fan staring at Ichigo. The orange haired teen stared at the door that Orihime was behind healing Nikki.

"Why would the hollows going after the little girl and Robinson-san" asked Chad

"Well, it seems the little girl actually had a bit of reishi, so it drew them in. as for Robinson-san, it seems Ichigo cloaked her in some of his reishi. So they they were drawn to that too." said the blonde shinigami closing his fan. "Ichigo don't beat yourself up over it. She is a tough girl, she'll make it"

Orihime came out of the room "I've done everything I can. Now, she just needs to rest" she said closing the got up from the table, not looking at anyone "I'm going to go train". The bedroom door flew open, nikki was kneeling in the doorway panting.

"Nikki-chan, you should be resting" said the other female looking worried.

"I'm fine, but where are those monsters and that little girl?" frowned the dark skinned female.

"The little girl went to heaven and I took care of the hollows" scowled the orang haired male. She slowly stood up and marched over to Ichigo.

"What you do mean went to heaven and you took care of the monsters" shouted Nikki, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"What he means is that girl you tried to save was a soul. Ichigo did a spell to send her to heaven after cleansing those hollows you were trying to fight", nikki just looked at the orange haired teen in surprise. Then she used her right hand to punch him the face, everyone was shocked.

"What the hell!" he frowned holding his abused cheek

"Thank you, for saving that little girl. But, next time don't interfere with my fight" she hissed from the pain in her arm. Ichigo's eye started to twitch.

"From what I saw you were going to get yourself killed!" shouted the teen

"If I die in a fight, that's my problem" she snapped puffing out her chest and turned to walk towards the store entrance.

"Hey were the hell do you think your going?" demanded Ichigo

"Hmm! Home of course" scowled Nikki crossing her arms around her chest. Ichigo walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her neck and drug her back to the table.

" "Like hell. I'm going to let you to let you walk home, by yourself!" scold the orange haired teen pulling out his cell phone. "So, what's your home number, so I can tell someone where you are"

"Don't worry about it, no one's there" she sighed the dark skinned female looking distance.

"Oh! Are your parents at work?" asked Orihime

"Um, yea. My mom is" laughed the raven haired girl. Everyone in the room could tell she was forcing a smile. But, no one pushed the issue. The rest of night went on. Chad walked Orihime home. Ichigo stayed at Urahara's place with Nikki, even though he was told she would be fine. He felt for some reason he needed to stay and protect her.

~During the night~

"King... Hey King"Ichigo popped sleepy into his inner world.

"Wha?" yawned the teen rubbing his eyes trying to refocus himself. When he felt a punch to the back of the head.

"Ow..Ow...Ow... What the hell!" he hissed

"King, I'm talking to you" grinned Shiro

"What do you want" he groaned still rubbing his aching head

"I want to talk to you about the girl" said his albino twin

Ichigo's eyes went wide, for some reason he knew which girl, his hollow half was talking about.

"Which girl are you talking about?" asked the visord praying that his hollow wasn't talking about her.

"Don't play stupid King! You know which one" frowned the albino

"Shiro, don't you dare go near her" growled Ichigo raising his spiritual pressure.

"Normally, I would back off" frowned the hollow looking very serious. The teen hadn't seen this look in a while. "But, I know you and your track record with women. She'll be long gone by the time you work up a nerve to talk to her. We want her"

"We?"

"You, me, and Zangetsu" Shiro could tell Ichigo was confused by the look on his face "Zangetsu and I may not have physical bodies like you do. But, we do feel the connections you have with people. And ever since you touched her. We've thought about it ever since. The way her reishi mixes with our's"

Ichigo looked on as his hollow half start to daydream. It was true, ever since he touch her hand. He felt their reishi starting to mix around each other. "She's our true mate" Zangetsu added in, walking up yo them.

They both snapped out of their thought and looked at the ravened haired man "I could feel that she is powerful. She just hasn't touched it, yet."

they both agree with him, "We have to protect her from any male who might want to take her from us." scowled Shiro

"No" frowned Ichigo

"What!? Why?"

"I'm not going to force myself on her"

"Why, the fuck not!" hissed the pale male

"Because, we do not live in the hollow world" spoke up Zangestu "We do not take other's choices away"

"Zangetsu right, I will earn her love" said the orange haired teen looking serious.

"For... Fuck... Sake, you too! At this rate your never going to get laid" frowned the hollow disappearing.

"Just be yourself, Ichigo; if it's met to be, It will be" said Zangestu

d

At that he popped back into reality to find Tessai laying on top of him.

~At the breakfast table~

The peaceful morning was broken by Ichigo's screams from finding the older bigger male on top of him. Tessai came crashing though the sliding doors into the dining room.

"Kurosaki-san is awake" reported Tessai

"Thank you, Tessai the whole house is aware" smiled Kisuke from behind his fan. Ichigo cam out of the room looking quite winded.

"Ah! Ichigo, you're up. Come have some breakfast" Kisuke waved the young man over.

"Where's Nikki?" asked the young visord looking around for her.

"Oh, she left about 5 minutes ago to go to school" he stated in a matter-of- fact kid of voice.

Ichigo rushed back into the room threw on his school uniform, grabbed a piece of toast and butter, put on his shoes.

"Thanks for cleaning my uniform and thanks for breakfast" called out the teen racing out the door. It didn't take him long to catch up to the raven haired teen.

"Hey, why didn't wait for me? It's not safe" he said reaching her

"I didn't wait for you. Because I didn't want to be see with you" said Nikki coldly

"How rude..." scowled Ichigo stopping dead in his tracks.

Nikki started to laugh "Wow, I'm amazed how quickly boy's feeling are hurt". Ichigo started to laugh, they continued to walk to school.

_**First Chapter done, sorry this is chapter is so short and not that great. I promise the story will get better. I just had no real place to cut this chapter. Well, hopefully week I can finish writing the next chapter of tired of being the uke. So, it can answer some many asked questions.**_

_**Please Review**_


End file.
